Tropical Demise
by SBDom
Summary: One man, one big island, nearly 100,000 zombies, this is going to be one hell of a vacation. NOTE: This story does NOT involve the original Dead Island protagonists (Logan,Sam,Purna,Xian) etc. There are going to be a few cameos here and there, but this story mainly revolves around a man trying to survive the horrors of Banoi's outbreak. (Also, this is my first ever fanfic, ever).
1. Prologue

Dead Island Fanfiction

The warm summer breeze swept gently through the slightly open blinds on the window, waking the man sleeping in the suite. The man opened his eyes, once more, like every morning, he got up, and stretched a couple of times so his bones would not be sore for the rest of the day. The man walked over to the window, excited to see another fantastic view of the tropical resort of Banoi, a beautiful lush island with the greenest grass, the tastiest drinks, and the sexiest woman. As he looked out the window the breeze, still, blew a cold wind on the mans face, welcoming him to another relaxing day in Banoi. He saw the cyan colored water in the pool, with the streams of lights cut from the leaves from the palm trees a few feet away from the pool area. He could barely see the private bungalows, located alongside of Golden Beach and Diamond Beach area. The bungalows were much more expensive than the hotel suites. The man looked for about another minute or so, until he turned back and decided to watch some television, and eat some breakfast. His green luggage was packed with all kinds of foods, from the simple potato chips, to, his surprise of not remembering, sushi! Its not the best idea for breakfast, but the man decided to eat it anyway, before it got spoiled. The man looked at his red swimming shorts, the detail was bland, but the color red was very vibrant, especially in a place like Banoi, were everywhere you look 90% of the things are usually a shade of green. After observing his shorts, he grabbed the television remote sitting on the desk adjacent to his bed, and turned on the TV. There wasnt much to watch, there were blank channels with the color black, and the only thing that you could hear was music. Some channels were in different languages, some werent even working at all! However, the man cared little, he decided to watch the news. After watching the news for about 30 sum seconds, the man was about to change the channel, but, he heard the anchor woman say,"The reports of illegal biological disease research being conducted on the island of Banoi have been largely discredited, after many searches across the island, so such research was to be found, other reports however, state that this is all part of the governments plan to test a new biological weapon on Banoi, later to be used in-" The TV shut off, the static line went down to the middle and the lights went off. Power outage the man presumed, but, he didn't want to sit there and wait for it to turn back on, might as well go outside and have some fun the man thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 1 Thy name is hell

Chapter 1

It was rare for a power outage to occur like this. You would think that they would have their own generator or something to hold the power up, what if there was a storm? Luckily, it wasn't a storm, but to the mans assumption, a malfunction. Try not to rely on technology so much the man thought to himself. The man opened his suite door only to find a crowded hallway full of people. "What the hells going on?" "What happened to the power?" "I payed $2,500 dollars for this?!" It seemed everybody had something to say, it really wasnt a big deal the man thought, just go outside and swim, or walk on the beach. Unfortunately the idea of having a relaxing walk on the beach or driving around the island, were dismissed, with little of the islands population knowing it. After trying to get past the crowded hallway, the emergency lights went on, the small dim lights on the side of the hallway. As the man went down further into the hallway the amount of people standing and complaining to the three hotel clerks at the elevators increased. The man was in fair size, about 5"9, a bit taller than the average height of the others in the hallway. "Please just relax, the power will be turned on soon, just go back to your rooms and please be patient," the brown haired hotel clerk said. "Cant we just get downstairs?" a man said looking at one of the clerks. The brown haired clerk responded,"Hey, were not holding you in this hallway, if you want to go downstairs, then go ahead, the stairs are at the end of the other hallway, just, watch your step, its dark down there." This somewhat frightened the man, but it wasnt a big deal, the man followed a small couple through the other hallway. The other man with the girl opened the door and he was knocked to the ground. A loud roar echoed throughout the hallway, catching everyones attention, and leaving the entire hallway silent, not one whisper. The girl screamed shortly after, looking at the creature that knocked her boyfriend down. The young man with no shirt got up from the ground, and was bit in the neck by the large creature unable to be identified due to the darkness of the room. The young woman screamed and ran in the other direction. The mans eyes were wide open, not able to process what just happened. He slowly walked back, still looking at the shadow in the stairway. It roared again, then, two smaller figures rushed beside him, running into the hallway. The one on the left had a red shirt with shorts, and gashes all over his body, he had a hat, with blood on it, his ribs were slightly visible with the gore surrounding those bare bones. The creature on the right had no shirt on, just blue shorts barely visible by the new blood stains on it. They ran towards the frightened man, the man ran, as fast as he could in the other direction. The man couldnt think of a complete thought, just run, or die. He ran until he met up with the rest of the group, including the crying girl telling the others what she and the man just witnessed. The hallway was too crowded to be pushed back any further. "GET BACK INTO YOUR ROOMS!" the brown haired clerk said as he saw the creatures running towards him, and with that, chaos happened. Everybody rushed back into their rooms, well, not everyone, the two creatures literally tackled the two out of three hotel clerks and, well, we all know what they did. The man nearly puked, the third hotel clerk ran back past the man, hoping to get into a room. All the doors shut, and locked, including his own. He knocked on a couple of doors, watching the two creatures "feast" on their, "dinner". Nobody opened the door for the man, for sure, the man thought, he was going to die soon. The man ran past the two creatures still feasting on the two bodies, he ran down the hallway until, suddenly, one of the doors opened, and the man ran straight into it, knocking him out.

AUTHORS NOTE:Sorry this took so long. Well, its not like anyone cares, but yeah. Its a little short from my perspective. New chapters coming soon. Probably once every week.


End file.
